Having Fun Yet?
by CrimsonEyes27
Summary: What happens when our favorite Sheikah and pointy-eared Hero are stuck together in a gondola on a chilly ski trip? A whole lot of cute, that's what! Just a bit of LinkxSheik fluff, contains yaoi. Reviews are very much appreciated!


**Sheik is a guy in this story so it will contain yaoi, slash or whatever you want to call it. You've been warned!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda  
**

* * *

"_Sheik…"_

"_No."_

"_Come on-"_

"_Link, I said no."_

"_Please, won't you-"_

"_No, so stop asking."_

"_But if you would just-"_

"_Ugh. Fine. If I say yes, will you just shut up?"_

_Link responded with a huge grin, but didn't say another word. Sheik rolled his eyes at the boy's enthusiasm. _Maybe this won't be too bad…

* * *

Sheik sat, moping in the corner of the gondola, staring out as the mountain passed slowly below. He could hear laughter floating up from down on the slopes as somebody wiped out in a huge puff of snow. _And people actually enjoy this? _Sheik thought with a scowl on his face, although it was hidden beneath the thick gray scarf he wore.

"Are you going to stay quiet for the rest of the day, or are you going to tell me what's wrong." Link asked somewhere across from Sheik. They were the only two sitting in this particular gondola, although Zelda and Saria were supposed to be waiting for them at the top of the mountain.

"Sheik…" Link started to say with a bit of a whine in his voice. With a sigh, Sheik turned his crimson gaze onto the boy lounging across from him. Link's blue eyes looked at him from beneath a golden fringe of hair that was mostly covered by a long green cap that ended in a silly white puff ball. Other than that he had the basics for skiing; dark brown gloves, equally brown ski boots that were peaking out from beneath snow pants covered in a design of golden triangles. But all he wore on his torso was a simple forest green hoodie, and Sheik wondered how he hadn't frozen through yet, like Sheik was certain had already happened to him.

Still glaring at the boy who simply looked at him with his sapphire eyes like he had no clue what could possibly be wrong, Sheik said in a nearly emotionless voice, "I am cold, wet and sore. Not to mention I have snow in places where there should definitely never be any snow." After his little rant, and after seeing a small frown appear on Link's face, Sheik directed his attention back out the window, leaning his head against it, the tattered hat on his head doing little against the cold.

After a moment, Link said, "So you're not having any fun at all?" Sheik let out a stiff laugh at the concern in his voice before saying, "You're the one who made me come in the first place, after I told you that I didn't want to, so I don't know why you sound so surprised. I only came to make you happy anyways." Sheik mumbled the last part, his words getting lost in his scarf.

"But you should be having fun too…" Sheik could almost hear the frown in Link's voice when he responded, "It would just be nice if I wasn't so cold." As if to emphasize his words, a shiver ran through Sheik's body, and he crossed his arms tighter across his indigo jacket, his arms folding across the trademark Sheikah Company design of a red eye with a single tear drop.

For a moment there was silence as Sheik shivered in his corner. But then he could feel someone shifting and turned to see what on earth Link was doing, only to let out a very undignified squeak when he found two sapphire irises just a few inches from his face.

Link reached out and gingerly grabbed Sheik's hands in his own, and with a slight smile said, "Any warmer?" Sheik was very aware of the warmth of Link's hands, which were no longer hidden in gloves, holding tightly onto his owned mittened hands, their warmth seeping through the thin fabric.

An involuntary shiver ran up Sheik's spine, although he was positive it had nothing to do with the cold, and everything to do with the boy sitting beside him. In fact, he barely noticed the chill at all. His heart seeming to have picked up it's pace. But the shiver had not gone unnoticed by Link, who said, "Nope, still not warm enough yet." And proceeded to move closer to the slight teen beside him, closing the already rather small distance. He removed one of his hands from Sheik's, who couldn't help the frown that appeared across his blushing face, which was luckily still covered by his scarf.

But when Link reached his arm up to pull it around Sheik's shoulders, tucking him against the side of his body, Sheik wasn't sure how it was possible, but he knew his face must have gotten at least one shade of red darker.

"So, still cold?" Link asked, and Sheik tilted his head up to look at Link, who had mischievous grin lighting up his features. Quickly Sheik looked away, managing to stammer out, "N-no, I'm fine…"

"Well that takes care of one problem than." Link said as Sheik again tilted his head up once again at the golden haired boy in confusion. "One problem? What do you mean…" Sheik trailed off, still looking up at Link, getting lost in the brilliant blue of his eyes…

"You said you weren't having any fun, and since I _am _the one who dragged you out here, I've taken it upon myself to fix that." Link's other hand, the one that had still been holding Sheik's, gently detached itself, instead reaching up to pull down the scarf that Sheik had been concealing himself behind.

"Wow, you really are cold. Just look at how red your cheeks are." This comment, of course, only caused more of a blush to race across Sheik's face. He was definitely not cold anymore. In fact, he was the complete opposite. He felt like he was burning, especially where he was in contact with Link, which was decidedly most everywhere as he was still curled into the blond boy's side.

Link's hand lingered by the scarf he had just pulled down, before carefully lifting it to brush the back of his hand against Sheik's cheek, who thought it was very possible that his face had just caught on fire where link's hand hesitated.

"Having fun yet?" Link asked teasingly and the suddenly quite out of breath Sheik couldn't respond. "Hmmm, not quite yet then. Maybe…" Link trailed off, the teasing look disappearing from his face to be replaced by one that was both determined and gentle all at once. The hand that had remained on Sheik's face turned, cupping the crimson eyed teen's cheek in his hand. Sheik leaned in almost automatically to the warm touch, his eyes closing for barely a moment, an involuntary sigh escaping his lips at the soft feel.

Suddenly there was a warm pressure pressing against his lips, as Link gently pressed his lips to Sheik's. Sheik opened his eyes, his red irises meeting sapphire ones, which seemed to hold a slight question in them, asking if what was happening was alright.

Sheiks hands reached up to lock around Link's neck, and this was all the answer he needed before their mouths were moving together in unison and hands were tangled in blond strands of hair. Against Sheik's lips, Link murmured, "Having fun yet?"

The only response he got was a moan from Sheik, who could feel Link's lips curve into a smile against his own in response. "I'm glad you're finally enjoying yourself." Link murmured before their lips melded back together, a tongue probing soft lips for entrance, another mouth happily complying. A fight for dominance, which Sheik happily lost as tongues swirled together and warm breaths were mingled.

And then, all too soon, there was a jolt as the gondola neared the peak of the mountain, and Link reluctantly broke the kiss, instead just pulling Sheik close and burying his head in the soft blond locks, Sheik's hat being long ago abandoned on the floor.

"So we should make some more plans to go skiing sometime, don't you think? Link asked of Sheik with a smile. Sheik, still being held tightly to Link's chest, said as he took in his scent, "Yes, I suppose that could be arranged. All of the sudden it seems to have an entirely new appeal to it."

The pair pulled apart as the doors opened, and the two hopped out, grabbing their skis before finding Zelda and Saria.

"Oh Sheik, you actually look happy!" Zelda said with enough surprise that Sheik probably should have taken at least a little offense. "And warm, too. Seriously, your face is as red as a tomato. Does this mean you're actually having a good time?"

With a smile at Link, Sheik said, "Yes, it does. Turns out that skiing is great. The best in fact."

"That's fantastic. I'm glad you're starting to like it."

With another grin, Sheik said, "Not just like. In fact, I think it would be more appropriate to say that I'm starting to fall in Love."


End file.
